


Ice Cream

by Takkaori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parce qu'Akashi veut faire fondre Kuroko comme une crème glacée mais qu'avec un cruel manque de pot, c'est son cœur qui en dégouline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte est une petite fic humoristique et simple sans prétention, quelques thèmes sérieux sont survolés mais ça reste léger. Par rapport au manga, elle prend place juste à la fin de la Winter Cup, et se centre sur la relation Akashi/Kuroko (comme le pairing vous laisse supposer XD). En espérant que vous apprécierez l'histoire :) !
> 
> Bien entendu, KNB et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le match de Seirin et Rakuzan étant terminé, les opposants avaient été interviewés par les quelques journaux sportifs qui comptaient faire un article sur la Winter Cup, les gagnants ayant été l'évidente priorité sur les perdants. Chacun était maintenant libre de vaquer, excepté Riko Aida, toujours aux prises avec une journaliste qui l'interrogeait sur ses stratégies de jeu, avant que les équipes voyageuses ne partent et que le lieu ne se vide de monde. Dans ce doux froid, mais pas incertain, de fin d'après-midi, Kuroko Tetsuya et Akashi Seijuro marchaient côte à côte, ignorant la nuée de gens que la grande porte du complexe sportif recrachait, maintenant qu'elle les avait mâchés pendant un bon moment. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent ni dans un coin proche de l'entrée, ni au milieu de la cour aléatoirement, barrant accessoirement le passage à une portion de monde, comme le faisaient quelques protagonistes de l'attroupement, tandis que le parking derrière eux, voituré jusqu'à la dernière place, se préparait à subir un fort exode. Ils s'étaient changés et portaient à présent la tenue sportive de leurs établissements scolaires, et Akashi se rendait bien compte que Kuroko avait froid. Son expression était neutre, mais une légère raideur de sa mâchoire prouvait qu'il serrait les dents. Un œil ordinaire n'aurait rien remarqué. Celui d'Akashi ne l'étant pas, il savait.

S'ils voulaient avoir la paix, être loin de la masse, fut-elle extérieure ou intérieure, se voyait toutefois nécessaire.

Finissant de longer la façade, ils tournèrent au bout à gauche, continuant d'avancer. Les vitres transparentes leur permettaient d'apercevoir les quelques joueurs encore dans le hall, près du distributeur de snacks et de boissons, ainsi que leur précédent public s'en allant. Un mur extérieur créait un angle à partir de l'une des fenêtres, soutenant une infime partie de la charpente du toit courbé. Ils n'étaient pas très éloignés, ni tout à côté de l'entrée. Akashi décidant qu'il les cacherait, il fit signe à Kuroko de le dépasser. La place était adéquate, ils étaient comme encadrés, le mur était appuyé contre un deuxième, mais c'était le seul, la rangée de fenêtres s'étendait encore un peu. En quelques pas, il retrouvait la vue sur le parking, en ligne de mire le bus qui devait transporter les joueurs de Rakuzan jusqu'à la gare, stationné à la dernière rangée visible à sa gauche et à la droite de Kuroko. C'était parfait, définitivement. Ils avaient leur lieu, ils étaient tous les deux. Cela étant, est-ce qu'Akashi pouvait dire qu'il avait mûrement réfléchi à la situation ? Oh, non, et c'était bien grâce à ça qu'il avait demandé à Kuroko de le suivre. S'il faisait trop marcher la réflexion, ce qu'elle lui dicterait mettrait tout ce beau plan improvisé à l'eau en une pensée. Son manque de stratégie volontaire lui conférant une certaine imbécilité voulue n'était plus à mettre en doute, et lui-même ne voulait pas en douter. Ainsi, il acceptait la morsure glacée à travers ses vêtements, chose que le joueur fantôme de Seirin paraissait moins prompt à tolérer.

« Tu vas trouver que je te retarde pour une cause bien futile, Tetsuya.

—Si Akashi-kun veut me parler, je suis d'accord pour écouter. »

Cette apparente réplique docile n'était en fait que de la complaisance, et Akashi réagit comme il s'imposait de faire dans un tel cas.

« Merci. »

Un éclair de surprise fusa dans les deux perles claires à l'entente de ce mot. Akashi en fut brièvement contrarié. Il savait être poli quand il fallait l'être. Il avait eu ses mauvais jours, mais il était un être tout à fait civilisé, _la plus part du temps_. Il se racla la gorge de manière inaudible, reprenant avec naturel et le parfait entretient de son aisance un discours qui la diminuait fortement en vérité.

« Bon, c'est très simple. Depuis le collège, bien que nous ayons eu des divergences d'opinions certaines, j'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour toi. J'ai toujours su que tu avais quelque chose de spécial, tu es l'une des rares personnes qui sache me surprendre et j'aime ça. Je voulais que tu perdes pour te montrer que j'avais eu raison et te faire réaliser ta stupidité. Le fait étant que tu as gagné, que tu m'as montré mes torts et tu m'as fait prendre conscience de ma propre idiotie. Mon affection n'est pas qu'amicale, et je pense que tu peux te douter du réel sentiment. Nous sommes deux hommes, je comprendrais si ça te dégoûte et si tu ne veux plus entendre parler de moi, mais je me risque à te le demander. Kuroko Tetsuya, accepterais-tu de sortir avec moi ? »

Akashi ne s'inclina pas, malgré sa déclaration, bien que ce soit l'usage. Il ne baissa pas non plus la tête avec les joues rouges comme une collégienne encore pucelle, mais conserva son regard droit, afin de mieux sonder le visage de Kuroko pour ainsi deviner les effets de ses paroles. Autant qu'il craignait ce qu'il lirait dans cette expression impavide, il se forçait à aboutir son analyse. Ce match l'avait cassé, brisé, puis reconstruit. Oh, ses cendres étaient encore fraiches et hésitantes, ses idées n'étaient pas toutes claires, il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il voulait ni qui il voulait être. Il comptait le trouver, et la certitude de ce devoir à elle seule était une avancée. Car aujourd'hui était un jour de défaite, sa première, elle signifiait pourtant un grand accomplissement : il pouvait en effet, comme tout autre, aller de l'avant. Cela sous-entendait des risques à prendre, avec l'échec en conséquence probable, et une autre certitude, celle d'être vivant, d'être vrai. Il ne s'avouait pas vaincu, en ce fait naissait l'importance.

Bokushi ou Oreshi, peu importe lequel, aucun n'avait renié son amour pour Kuroko. Il était donc logique qu'il s'accroche à cette trace la plus évidente de ce qu'il était réellement. La fameuse trace le fixait encore avant d'éclater d'un rire étrangement tonitruant, se tenant les côtes, épaules secouées. Kuroko lui riait au nez, et ce n'était pas un rire discret, typique de la personnalité de son interlocuteur, ni même nerveux. Non, le bleu s'en payait une sacrée bonne tranche. C'était la première fois qu'Akashi voyait cela, cependant il ne s'attarda pas sur le caractère surnaturel de la nouveauté qui effaçait une part du mythe entourant Kuroko. Il sentit cette fois-ci son visage chauffer, son intérieur oscillant entre colère et effondrement. Certes, sa conduite envers Kuroko avait nettement dépassé les bornes ; au fond, il le méritait peut-être ; mais il n'aurait jamais cru que le bleu serait du genre à enfoncer un couteau sauvagement dans une plaie béante, hideusement ensanglantée. Semblant remarquer son expression crispée, le joueur fantôme essaya d'agiter ses mains en l'air comme pour dompter la vague de rire qui sortait de sa bouche et l'empêcher de se faire une interprétation.

Fausse ou véridique, allez savoir.

« Pardonne-moi…Je ne me moque vraiment pas de tes sentiments, seulement… »

Il rit encore, plus doucement cette fois-ci.

« On dirait vraiment une demande en mariage, il ne manquerait plus que tu sois à genoux…Je suis vraiment désolé, c'est ce que ton discours m'a évoqué et mes pensées se sont perdues. »

Sa déclaration, qu'il avait essayé de rendre sincère à défaut de romantique, sonnait alors ridicule. Akashi dut prendre énormément sur lui pour ne pas exploser. Il se sentait dans son droit, un sentiment d'injustice palpable l'envahissait, bien qu'il se rappelait de ses erreurs et comprenait tout à fait Kuroko. Il n'était pas le seul coupable, mais, une bonne fois pour toute, il avait derrière lui beaucoup de fautes à l'époque de Teikou. Le retour du bâton se faisait bien mauvais, comme un coup dévorant dans la face.

« J'imagine qu'entre ma défaite et ce rejet cinglant, nous sommes quittes. »

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de parler froidement. Était-il à blâmer sur ce point ? Une boule dans la gorge en assimilant pleinement ce que ça signifiait, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges qui n'avait plus rien d'un empereur avait presque envie de pleurer. Il n'allait pas rester ici plus longtemps, en tout cas. Commençant à rebrousser chemin sur le sol bétonné du coin d'ombre où ils étaient isolés qui les brunissait, il fut surpris de voir son passage bloqué par la faible présence de Kuroko.

« Ne t'en vas pas. Je n'avais aucune intention méchante, ton discours était simplement…Bref, je te demande pardon.

—Ne t'excuse pas, j'ai parfaitement compris. »

Toujours ce ton froid, moins mordant que l'hiver.

« Je t'assure que je suis sincère. Regarde-moi, je suis sérieux. »

Akashi se rendit compte qu'il était justement en train de se dérober. Il n'arrivait pas à taire ses émotions, et si Kuroko le poussait sur cette pente, il risquait fort d'agir d'une façon déplaisante qu'il regretterait sûrement ensuite, peut-être pas. Découvrant néanmoins qu'aucun mépris ou dédain ne brillait dans le regard de ciel heureux, il se recomposa une apparence détendue.

« Si tu veux m'achever, fais-le vite.

—Je ne ris pas de choses comme ça, je te le promets, Akashi-kun. »

Il y eut un silence que rien ne paraissait vouloir crever avant que le rouge ne lance, dans un détachement orgueilleux :

« Je suppose que je peux te demander ce que tu en penses ?

—Je suis surpris qu'Akashi-kun ressente ça pour moi. Je ne m'y serais jamais attendu.

—Comme quoi, nous sommes tous les deux capables de nous surprendre. »

Kuroko eut un rire fin, ce qui choquait et vexait déjà moins.

« Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de te jeter la pierre pour ce qui est arrivé. C'était différent avant, mais maintenant je comprends ce qui t'a poussé à te réfugier derrière une attitude négative. Tu subissais beaucoup de pressions, et tu les as gérées en conséquence. » Il ne le lâchait pas des yeux, mesurant la portée de chaque mot. « Je n'approuve pas, et je te l'ai montré, l'attitude que tu adoptais. Il y a certaines choses que je peux pardonner facilement, d'autres pour lesquels c'est plus difficile. »

Par-là, Akashi devina qu'il faisait allusion à son comportement envers son ami d'enfance. Il était trop centré sur lui-même au moment où l'incident s'était produit pour savoir qu'il avait détruit quelque chose en Kuroko ce jour-là, et pas de manière superficielle, en profondeur. Après tout, d'à ce qu'il en savait, ils ne s'étaient plus parlés depuis. Il avait, pour parler crument, briser une amitié à cause de jeux égoïstes et idiots. Oh, s'ils n'étaient que des collégiens en manque de maturité par le passé, qu'avec le recul, ça pouvait ressembler à un événement insignifiant –une victoire était une victoire, en dépit de la manière dont elle était remportée, si l'équipe devant eux en avait eu les capacités, ils les auraient empêché de faire ça, il n'en était rien pour le bleu. Akashi eut la décence de prendre conscience de sa méchanceté et d'en être gêné. Trop fier pour s'excuser, car ça n'aurait strictement rien effacé de l'acte, il hocha la tête, montrant à Kuroko qu'il allait parfaitement dans son sens.

Kuroko s'approcha, Akashi reculant et butant contre le côté adjacent du mur derrière son dos. Coincé dans l'angle, il ne pouvait plus tendre l'œil pour observer le parking à travers la transparence des grandes fenêtres vitrées. Le bleu voulait clairement l'acculer. Oh, il aurait pu partir dans un pronostic, joyeux ou non. Le pire des cas, il lui décochait une gifle d'une violence inouïe avant de tourner les talons sans état d'âme, sa paranoïa prenant le relai sur sa raison. Le meilleur des cas, il s'approchait pour lui rouler le patin du siècle, mais ça, c'était plutôt une tendance fantasque, qu'il ignorait d'ailleurs posséder, qui s'exprimait.

Ses baskets blanches gagnant millimètre par millimètre s'arrêtèrent, Kuroko demeurait à distance respectable, mais Akashi se sentait oppressé. C'était donc ce stress qu'il s'appliquait à ignorer qui revenait à l'attaque. Il avait pris un gros risque en révélant ses sentiments. Vu son état d'esprit, le brusque changement de son mental, ce n'était franchement pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire. Il avait pris les paramètres en compte avant de se lancer, mais se disait qu'essayer l'impulsivité pourrait être une bonne mauvaise idée. Il réfléchissait intelligemment pour tout et n'importe quoi. Chacune de ses actions était calculée, ses conséquences analysées et anticipées, de manière à ce que sa réussite soit garantie, absolue. Cette action-là ne l'était pas. Avec Kuroko, ça ne l'était jamais. S'il se faisait rejeter, il ne ferait pas d'hypocrisie, il aurait du mal à s'en remettre. En comparaison de ce qu'il ressentirait s'il était accepté, c'était un jeu dangereux avec la balance de la chance qui valait le coup. Dans tous les cas, l'expérience précède l'essence. Il devait tenter quelque chose avec Kuroko maintenant, ou il n'en aurait jamais le courage, encore la motivation, plus tard.

Akashi lâcha tout de même un son désabusé en réponse au silence, qui pourrait se faire un beau capital si son poids se mesurait en or.

« Tu aimes me rendre anxieux.

—Je suis simplement sérieux. Tu n'aimes pas me voir rire.

—Parce que le rire en réponse à une déclaration comme celle-là est insultant, Tetsuya, ne me fais pas croire que tu ne t'en rends pas compte.

—Akashi-kun est sensible et romantique. J'apprends des choses intéressantes. »

Oh, voilà qu'il décidait de se moquer un peu de lui. Kuroko avait aussi son petit tempérament, quand il le décidait. Son regard rougeâtre descendant, le bleuté montant, l'attention –tension ? – visuelle s'accrut. Ce sens de la vue était d'une importance indéniable entre eux, c'était après tout grâce aux détails qu'ils percevaient l'un chez l'autre qu'ils tentaient de se comprendre et s'appréhender, et qu'ils avaient pu se mesurer l'un à l'autre.

« Il faudra qu'on passe du temps ensemble, affirma Kuroko, afin qu'on réapprenne à se côtoyer. »

Le rouge acquiesça, attendant les prochaines requêtes, si requête il y avait, celle-là n'étant franchement pas déplaisante. Il était tendu, et à chaque fois qu'il croyait lire un indice dans les traits lisses, le regard perçant le déconnectait jusque dans ses sens les plus primaires. Kuroko avait de l'effet sur lui, ce qui était logique avec la situation. Akashi le soupçonnait d'en user délibérément, feignant l'innocence, en ce moment même.

« Il faudra également qu'on discute de ce qui s'est passé, sans rentrer dans un conflit, le passé est le passé, on ne pourra rien y changer. Juste pour mettre les choses à plat. »

Moins plaisant cette fois-ci, mais il aurait dû s'en douter. Akashi voulait interpréter la situation, comme il savait si bien le faire. Ses pensées ne s'arrêtaient pas de valser. ' _Il va accepter. Il va refuser._ ' De tels propos convergeaient facilement vers les deux alternatives. C'était inquiétant, horrible, un sentiment affreux et étouffant, de ne pas avoir le contrôle. Une petite excitation égayait pourtant la négativité et suffisait pour la contenir enfermée. Akashi parla à son tour.

« Je sais que j'ai mal agi envers toi. Si tu me rejettes, je le comprendrais, je sais que je ne suis pas toujours très stable, mais je veux que tu saches que je suis déterminé à t'aimer si tu m'en laisses l'occasion. »

En voyant des plis apparaître aux coins des paupières de son homologue, Akashi durcit son regard :

« Si tu t'avises de rire, je le prendrais très mal.

—Un sourire, j'ai le droit ? »

L'insolence dans la voix le fit se dresser en avant, éloignant son dos du mur en crépis, dont l'aspérité lui piquait le dos.

« Quoique je dise, tu feras comme bon te semble. »

Kuroko opina, dans son toupet éternel. Il recula légèrement.

« Je voulais aussi dire quelque chose. Je me doutais que tu finirais par revenir à toi, et j'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile de t'y retrouver. Je pense que ce n'est pas important si tu ne te trouves pas. Bien sûr, il faut que tu sois capable de te connaître un minimum, mais tu n'as pas besoin de te définir dans les moindres détails. Je trouve que c'est une erreur, de chercher à mettre une étiquette sur tout. Tu n'es ni l'empereur ni le simple joueur. Tu es Akashi Seijuro, et c'est la seule chose que tu dois savoir. »

Frappé par la sagesse des propos de Kuroko, son opinion certes simple mais pas simplette, le rouge ne sut que répondre. Il se contenta de rester silencieux, se sentant définitivement plus démuni que jamais face au bleu. Le silence régnait en maître, fit quelques rajouts à sa fortune en poids. Croisant les bras, le capitaine de Rakuzan ne se laissait toujours pas décourager. L'idée s'immisça soudain, concise et limpide dans son esprit : il ferait en sorte que Kuroko fonde pour lui, même en cas de rejet, comme une crème glacée laissée trop longtemps hors du congélateur. Il saurait lui montrer qu'il y avait du bon en lui et qu'il savait parfaitement être adorable s'il le voulait bien. (Le tout résidant dans ce 'si' et seulement ce 'si'.) Au risque de précipiter les choses, et casser ce qu'il n'osait appeler flirt entre eux, il posa la question fatale, sur un ton cynique :

« Je ne veux pas te brusquer, mais il me faut un oui ou un non. »

Kuroko ne détourna pas le regard. Pas une seule seconde. Aussi, Akashi sut que c'était la fin.

« Akashi-kun… »

Une pause, d'une nouvelle durée, bien placée, pratique. Il avait décidé de le torturer jusqu'au bout. Ce serait tellement vicieux si jamais il refusait. Aussi, Akashi l'encouragea.

« Oui ?

—Le bus garé tout à gauche, tu n'as pas dit que c'était le tien ?

—Si. »

Le rouge se sentit perplexe, le bleu assenant le coup de grâce.

« Je crois qu'il s'en va. »

…

Akashi se dégagea de son alcôve de fortune, et à travers la grande vitre, aperçut en effet les feux-arrières du bus de son équipe allumés, signe qu'il était prêt au départ. Il jura intérieurement. Les dieux étaient contre lui. Avant d'entreprendre un sprint, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et l'agita devant Kuroko.

« On se reparle quand je serais à l'intérieur, Tetsuya. »

Sans qu'il ne puisse faire un pas, le passeur retint son poignet, le bloquant à nouveau, mais d'une manière bien différente. Lorsqu'Akashi se retourna avec l'intention de râler, car ce n'était plus l'heure des moqueries, s'il ratait son bus, il aurait une heure d'attente avant d'en avoir un autre pour l'amener à la gare, et ce n'était pas _drôle_. Deux lèvres se cognèrent sur les siennes avec une détermination marquée. Teintée de possessivité. Déconnecté, le rouge se laissa sombrer, le bleu dirigeant l'échange. Il resta chaste. Les lèvres étaient humides et demandeuses, mais aucune langue ne se faisait baladeuse. Le contact était appuyé, mais encore réservé. Quand ils se séparèrent, Akashi relâcha néanmoins une brusque expiration du nez. Il avait retenu son souffle lors du baiser. Kuroko, dont les joues arboraient deux points rouges qui auraient disparus d'ici une bonne minute, le fixait en souriant.

« J'ai toujours bien aimé Akashi-kun, même quand il m'a déçu. Maintenant, Akashi-kun devrait se dépêcher. »

Pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Akashi avait vite repris ses sens en main, estomaqué. Il s'attendait davantage au rejet qu'à l'acceptation, en réalité. Il longea le côté du bâtiment en courant, jetant un dernier regard sur le bleu imperturbable. Ce n'était pas une victoire, Akashi en avait bien conscience. Il n'avait pas eu Kuroko parce qu'il était absolu, ou parce qu'il l'avait demandé. Il l'avait eu car il avait de la chance que Kuroko lui ait assez pardonné pour l'accepter, que l'amour qu'il ait pu ressentir pour lui auparavant ne soit pas fané. Dans la théorie, il aurait dû s'en sentir encore plus mauvais. Une part de lui s'en flagellait doucement, dominant l'idée d'un passé qui pouvait cimenter un futur plus sage et meilleur. Se retrouvant finalement face au parking, donc au niveau de l'entrée du gymnase où les groupes, maintenant réduits, s'étaient arrêtés pour échanger encore leurs impressions sur le match palpitant, il eut la désagréable impression d'être le centre de l'attention.

A raison, puisqu'il était le seul idiot en train de courir pour un bus qui commençait à démarrer avec une besace qu'il devait tenir à moitié pour l'empêcher de battre ses flancs et de le gêner dans ses accélérations. Akashi n'était pas énervé pour autant. Il imaginait que Kuroko l'avait suivi et que, de là où le regardait, il recommençait peut-être à avoir les pensées qui se perdent.

Toujours à la moitié de la distance entre la cour et le parking, il tenta une accélération qu'il n'espéra pas vaine.

Malheureusement pour lui ainsi que son souffle annihilé au fur et à mesure de ses efforts, le bus s'engagea sur la voie routière. Il lui fut impossible d'attenter le moindre signe ou le moindre appel. S'arrêtant au bord du trottoir à cause duquel il faillit trébucher, ses jambes lancées n'arrivant pas à se stopper, il se rendit compte du point de côté furieux qui lui laminait le ventre. Il posa sa besace, s'assit, jura hautement, sentant la quantité de regards se détacher de son dos. Maintenant qu'il avait subi son humiliation publique –il y avait même des gars des équipes adverses, hormis Seirin, qui étaient encore là, si ce n'était pas la Honte, il n'était plus intéressant. Saletés de gens. Tirant la fermeture de son sac, il attrapa sa bouteille d'eau et s'enfourna le goulot après l'avoir débouché d'un mouvement sec.

Il se sentait mort après une telle course fiévreuse, malgré sa bonne endurance.

« Ce n'est décidément pas ta journée, Akashi-kun. »

La main de Kuroko sur son épaule ne le surprit qu'à moitié. Il avait bien entendu des pas, mais pas le déplacement d'air provoqué par le bras fin. Aussi, il ne sursauta pas.

« J'imagine que tu t'es bien amusé.

—C'était divertissant, il y a eu en effet un petit suspense, je me suis demandé si tu aurais ton bus. Le fait est que non. »

Akashi le toisa de toute son irritation.

« Garde tes moqueries pour plus tard, veux-tu. C'est de ta faute si j'en suis là. »

Kuroko s'assit à côté de lui. Il enleva sa veste, la rangea dans son sac et lui tendit une barre de céréale qu'il y avait attrapé du même geste. Akashi fut un peu surpris. Il devait avoir couru aussi, s'il avait chaud, mais connaissant son tempérament frileux, le bleu était idiot de se satisfaire du maigre polo que leur donnait son lycée, sachant qu'il risquait fort de ressortir de quoi se couvrir dans les prochaines minutes. Il ne fit pas sa réflexion à haute-voix. Un sourire sur le visage en face du sien l'attendrit.

« Je la gardais pour plus tard, mais j'ai pensé que tu aurais faim.

—Quelle délicate attention. »

Haussant les épaules, le bleu gardait la main tendue et Akashi s'empara de son contenu, le remerciant.

« Deux merci en une journée, tu es définitivement devenu un autre homme.

—Je sens que tu vas vraiment me mettre hors de moi, parfois. »

Le rouge ne disait pas ça dans la colère, une certaine tendresse marquait ses mots. Il aurait peut-être besoin de Kuroko pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas tout puissant les jours où son complexe de Napoléon referait surface. Comme plus personne ne les regardait –Kuroko tourna la tête pour s'en assurer, Akashi l'imitant, ils se collèrent épaules à épaules, puis, mimant de fouiller dans leurs sacs qu'ils mirent à leurs pieds, au cas où, ils s'embrassèrent rapidement. Cette fois, Akashi voulut dominer le baiser, s'accrochant aux lèvres fines une demi-seconde de plus lorsqu'elles voulurent partir. Sur un nouveau regard qu'Akashi fut le seul à avoir jeté, ils n'étaient toujours pas observés.

« On va sans doute aller manger dans un fast-food, avec mon équipe, tout à l'heure. Comme tu seras seul, voudrais-tu nous rejoindre ? »

L'invitation rebuta quelque peu Akashi.

« Tu me demandes si je veux célébrer ma défaite ?

—Tu peux célébrer notre couple à la place. »

Ils se lorgnèrent avec la même neutralité synonyme de faux mépris et derrière la boutade, Akashi se dit qu'il avait raison, enfin de compte.

« Cela étant, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils m'acceptent facilement. Il y en a un qui était à deux doigts de mouiller son short en face de moi.

—C'est Furihata-kun, ça. Il est impressionnable, mais c'est un bon joueur.

—Si je devais savoir les noms de tous ceux à qui je fais peur, j'en perdrais le sommeil, Tetsuya. »

Akashi but une nouvelle gorgée, s'attaquant ensuite à l'aimable présent dont l'avait gratifié son petit-ami, très bien empaqueté. Kuroko secoua la tête.

« Je leur expliquerai pour ton bus et le fait qu'en attendre un autre puis prendre le train seul maintenant te ferait sauter un repas. Ils auront pitié de toi. »

Définitivement peu emballé, contrairement à ce gâteau de malheur, Akashi soupira. Sérieusement, les fabricants craignaient que leur produit soit miraculeusement doué de vie et se sauve ? Kuroko prit la barre nutritive à l'autre bout, demandant muettement si Akashi souhaitait qu'il s'en occupe. Lequel refusa d'un regard froid. Ce n'était pas un sachet plastifié qui aurait raison de lui.

« Oh, je vois, je serais le chiot errant que tu présenteras en demandant si tu peux le garder. »

Kuroko ne parut pas relever son sarcasme.

« Si ça a fonctionné avec mes parents pour Nigou, ça peut marcher pour toi avec mon équipe. »

Malgré le sourire esquissé lorsque le snack récalcitrant céda, une veine explosa sur le front du capitaine de Rakuzan. Voilà qu'il était comparé à un vulgaire animal de compagnie. Il avait certes initié cette comparaison le premier, sans compter pour autant que Kuroko ne l'appuie. Il se moquait _encore_ de lui.

Quoique la chose se passa bel et bien de la façon dont il l'avait prédit, de manière à lui faire mourir non pas une deuxième mais une troisième veine. Le dénommé Furihata se glaça instantanément à sa vue, Akashi levant les yeux au ciel. Si les autres membres de l'équipe, dont Kagami, ne sautaient clairement pas de joie, des sourires polis lui furent adressés. Il fit de son mieux –aidé d'un coup de pied dans le mollet de la part de Kuroko – pour les rendre. Si le déroulement de la journée et de la future soirée ne serait en rien conforme à ce qu'il avait prévu, même à tout ce qu'il aurait pu prévoir, cette excitation de l'inconnu, de savoir que le schéma routinier de ses décisions était brisé et qu'il était comme parti à l'aventure était plus que présente. (Son père croyait qu'il reviendrait pour 22 heures, avec le retard que lui ferait gagner un restaurant, il n'arriverait peut-être pas avant minuit. Il ne le préviendrait pas, pour la peine. Prétexte servi d'avance : il ne voudrait pas le déranger dans son travail.)

Pour une des rares fois dans sa vie, Akashi était heureux, sans aucune nervosité refoulée, sans aucun poids sur la conscience ou l'inconscient, juste heureux. Quand ils marchèrent ensemble dans la rue, ce n'était pas par inadvertance que ses mains frôlaient celles de Kuroko. Le bleu lui avait même dit, avant d'annoncer sa présence aux autres, que s'ils parvenaient à s'isoler, ils échangeraient peut-être d'autres baisers. Ils agissaient comme tout couple d'adolescents normal, c'était rassurant, prometteur également.

Oh, Akashi s'en doutait, le repas serait sûrement une épreuve difficile puisqu'il était avec une équipe qui se raconterait des anecdotes du match où ils avaient gagné contre _lui_ , défaite tout de même difficile à encaisser, et qu'il aurait parfois du mal à faire profil bas, ce n'était pas tellement son genre, au risque qu'un cadavre finisse en petits morceaux dans les poubelles, que ce soit celui d'un autre ou le sien…

Que Kuroko soit là suffirait pour qu'il puisse supporter, et que de pareilles extrémités soient évitées…Sûrement.

Akashi eut un fin rictus. Il avait longtemps eu un cœur de glace, mais grâce à Kuroko qui la décongelait, il devinait cette dernière comme étant faite de guimauve. S'il se sentait divisé à propos de ça, sa fierté n'appréciant pas, quelque chose d'autre lui soufflait que ce n'était pas si mal.

* * *

Kagami devait l'avouer, en voyant Kuroko ramener Akashi avec lui, il avait été bien étonné. Peut-être à moitié. Il plaidait coupable, il l'avait suivi au début, lorsqu'il avait entendu Akashi lui déclarer qu'il devait lui parler. D'accord, il n'avait pas besoin de fliquer Kuroko, mais ce dernier était son meilleur ami et Akashi était le _freaking_ _scissor-freak_. Il avait su se faire encore plus discret qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, puisqu'aucun des deux autres adolescents n'avait remarqué sa présence. Il n'était pas resté longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'Akashi était réellement en train de déclarer sa flamme à son ombre d'une manière exagérément romancée, mais c'était mieux que le « madame, t'es bonne ! » qu'Aomine avait lancé à une pauvre brunette bien galbée qui ne lui avait rien demandé en quittant les lieux, se recevant une superbe baffe de Momoi. Kagami avait ri vraiment peu silencieusement, de celle-là, au risque que la panthère n'entre dans une colère noire.

Il avait décidé de leur laisser de l'intimité, vu qu'à priori, Akashi n'était pas une menace. D'autant que le fou-rire de Kuroko voulait tout dire. Kagami ne l'avait pas entendu s'en taper d'aussi beau depuis la fois où il l'avait invité à dormir chez lui, pour finir par le réveiller en pleine nuit, lui demandant de l'accompagner aux toilettes parce que Nigou lui faisait peur. Fallait le comprendre, ses yeux _BRILLAIENT_ ! A 2 heures du matin avec une envie de pisser harcelante, très mauvais plan le putain de chien.

Restait la question qui lui brûlait la langue…

_Sérieux, ma couille, t'as pas dit oui ?_

Vu qu'ils semblaient accordés comme cul et chemise et qu'ils ne se lâchaient presque pas du regard, au point qu'on se demandait si l'un n'était pas l'agent de probation de l'autre, Kagami en déduisait qu'il était face à l'aura flippante et roucoulante d'un couple très nouvellement formé.

Ce n'était pas lui qui risquait de concrétiser si facilement, vu que son fantasme humain lui avait fait une belle démonstration de sa foutue hétérosexualité.

**Author's Note:**

> Vous aurez noté le petit sous-entendu de KagaAo XD.
> 
> Sinon j'imagine qu'on peut peut-être penser qu'Akashi est un peu OOC (quoiqu'on pourrait potentiellement en débattre), mais j'aime bien l'idée qu'il décide d'être lui-même indépendamment de sa double-personnalité, je trouvais ça intéressant, en espérant que vous aurez trouvé ça bien exploité XD.
> 
> Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? ^^ N'hésitez pas à me le dire, ça fait toujours plaisir !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu ^^ !


End file.
